Dead Space Resurrection
by knight626
Summary: this story is based of a Roleplay i am currently doing with the owners of the following Characters mentioned in the disclaimer. the owners of the characters mentioned have given me full permission to use them in this story. WARNING! there will be Romance


Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Space in anyway! EA and visceral Games own Dead Space and all characters go to their owners.

This story came to mind when I started a Dead Space Roleplay on a website called F-list, I got a few people in the Roleplay and I may add them in the story, but only with their permission

Darion © Knight626

Karin © Karin Dedrea (F-list)

Vierthdan © Vierthdan (F-list)

Derrick © Derrick Skardon (F-list) (not yet in the story)

* * *

Dead Space: Armageddon

Chapter 1: The crew meeting

_Engineer's log, this is chief engineer Darion Zamora, this may be my last log for the day, I have to keep focused on why I'm in this tiny ass ship. Well I suppose to start of that I'm on my way with a small task force to a Planet Cracker starship called "USG Ishimura". From what I've heard they stopped communicating with Earth these past few days and frankly I'm tired of fixing these damn ships they're just _too_ damn big!_

Darion sat in his computer console in his room provided by the Church of Unitology, he never liked them, when they had troubles related to planet Cracker starships they call him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on his desk; he was an Anthromorphic Dragon, he was the first of his kind to join the engineer corps. His eyes were differently colored beyond normal standards; his left eye was sky blue while his other was a blood red color.

"Why am I doing this? I promised myself months ago that I would retire from this job, but no, the Damn Church just had to give me an offer I couldn't refuse!" he growled under his breath as he heard his room door slide open.

"So are you our engineer for the job?" the figure asked, Darion stood up and walked up to him, "what if I am? You gonna fire me?" he responded.

The figure gave a chuckle as a necklace slipped out from his jacket, Darion Growled at what he saw on it, it was a small Marker. "So…you're a Unitologist?" he asked him and the figure stepped into the light to show an Anthromorphic wolf.

"Don't have to, Names Vierthdan, I'm the task organizer for our little mission, was hand chosen by the head church officials" he spoke in a high and mighty tone. The wolf had black fur run over his body; even though he wore a jacket he had a strange marking on his left side and his tail. "Came to check up on you, if you need any questions speak to head of security, she's on the bridge checking the gear" he said before stepping out of the room.

Darion growled at how Vierthdan never answered his question about if he was a Unitologist. But nevertheless he got up from his seat and began to put on his engineer suit; it was custom made for him due to the church's bribes, the helmet was perfect to fit his snout and made sure to fit around his horns.

He sighed and decided to leave his helmet off for now, hooking it on his belt as he walked down the ship's hallways and up to the bridge. He heard voices of laughter and a female yelling at them,

"Guy's quiet down! Gotta make sure this stuff is ready to go when we hit the Ishimura" called a female voice.

Darion made it to the bridge when he laid eyes on a beautiful female fox ever. She looked at to her side and saw him walking down the hall,

"And who are you big boy?" she asked in a giggle looking at Darion's eyes with her purple colored ones.

Darion gave a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "uh...uh…" he stammered with a deep blush, and the fox giggled more.

"A bit embarrassed huh?" she asked before getting up and walking in front of him, she was about a few inches smaller than him by human standards, "names Karin, I'm supposed to be your bodyguard for this little operation" she said

Darion finally managed to catch his words, "names Darion and I'm the chief engineer for the mission, nice to meet you Karin" he said extending his hand to shake hers. Karin firmly shook his hand and blushed slightly even though it was barely noticeable through her black fur.

Darion ended the hand shake and moved to his seat on the bridge which was located right next to Karin's. He looked out side of the viewport from the bridge and saw a large debris field on the outside.

For some odd reason Vierthdan was not present on the bridge, but Darion and Karin didn't seem to mind that.

Darion began to pull up all of the Ship's logs both audio and text so he could sum up about what happened on the Ishimura, most of it was nothing but garbage to him.

Karin was in awe, staring out at the space before her, she was wearing a light issue of the military suit provided by the church to suite her needs of protection.

"USG Ishimura, this is the USG Kelven please respond over" hailed one of the pilots, but they got no response from the ship, "USG Ishimura come in over" he said one more time, but the only sound he got was a only static.

"Their comm. array must be down, I might have to fix that to" Darion said with a growl as he began to put on his helmet, a low hissing sound was heard as his suit began to pressurize.

"USG Ishimura prepare to be boarded" the pilot said as the ship slowly began to dock with the massive Starship.

"Here we go" Darion whispered as he hooked a Plasma Cutter tool onto his hip.


End file.
